Mia and Tia
Mia and Tia are characters in the Cars series. They are Lightning McQueen's biggest fans and are twins ''Cars Mia and Tia first appear in the audience during the final Piston Cup race. They go to watch their favourite racer, Lightning McQueen. One of the cutest parts in the movie is when they see that Lightning is in a tie race and they scream (while pounding their tires on the ground), "Lightnin'!". They drive over to Lightning and intoduce themselves ("Hey! I'm Mia! I'm Tia! We're, like, your biggest fans! Ka-chow!"). The security guards pull them away (but they still manage to yell "We love you, Lightning!"). Near the end, they repaint themselves green and attach a big, green "C" on each other's heads. This is becuase they are fans of Chick Hicks rather than Lightning. After Chick wins the Piston Cup by violently ramming into The King, they lose interest in being his fans and throw a "C" at him. They then go back to being Lightning fans and get their old paint job back (and they lose the "C").. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, they first appear in the cut-scene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit. Lightning tries to introduce them to Sally, but they quickly introduced themselves. They wanted to go on a drive with Lightning, but Sally wanted to too, so Sally challenges them to a 3 lap race. They also appear in Boosting with Fillmore. In Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, Mia is one of the speeders in the "Speeders" level, and Tia is one of the speeders in the "Hooligans" level. Cars Mater-National In Cars Mater-National, they first appear, both of them, in the same team of Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1. Mia is the second car, and Tia is third. Later, Mia appears in Wheel Well Circuit, and then Tia appears in The Upper Mine. You can also find Mia driving around Tailfin Pass. You can tell it's Mia because of her liecense plate that says MIA, and 2 of her phrases: "Remember me? Mia, not Tia," and "Yoo hoo! It's me! Mia!" Cars Race-O-Rama Mia and Tia also appear in Cars Race-O-Rama, but they don't race. They appear in the Cars Toons mini games, and the Photo Ops. Cars 2 Mia and Tia make a cameo appearance in the audience for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Mia and Tia appear in this, again as a very important part of it. They are in every single episode (playing diffirent "roles" in each) and are fans of Mater. Image:Mcqueenfansmiatia.jpg|'Lightning McQueen Fans Mia & Tia''' Image:Chickhicksfansmiatia.jpg|'Chick Hicks Fans Mia & Tia' Image:Dinocomiatia.jpg|'Dinoco Mia & Tia' From Lighting McQueen's thoughts Image:Goldmiatia.jpg|'Gold Mia & Tia' From Lightning McQueen's thoughts Image:Waitressesmiatia.jpg|'Red Mia & Tia' Image:Mia tia RSM.jpg|'Dalmatian Mia & Tia' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Nursemiaandtia.jpg|'Nurse Mia & Tia' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Mater_fans,_mia_and_tia.png|'Mater Fans Mia and Tia' From Mater the Greater Elmaterdormiatia.JPG|'Mia and Tia' From El Materdor Image:Camomiatia.jpg|'Camo Mia and Tia' From Unidentified Flying Mater Image:Whitetiresmiatia.jpg|'Tokyo Mia and Tia with white tires and spoilers' From Tokyo Mater Image:Greentiresmiatia.JPG|'Tokyo Mia and Tia with green tires and spoilers' From Tokyo Mater Image:Wrestlingfansmiatia.jpg|'Wrestling Fans Mia and Tia' From Monster Truck Mater Image:Topdowntruckstopmiatia.jpg|'Top Down Truck Stop Waitresses Mia & Tia' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Heavymetalmaterfansmiatia.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater Fans Mia & Tia' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:moon mater mia tia.png|'White Mia & Tia' From Moon Mater Image:Mater private eye mia tia trailer.png|'Mia & Tia' From Mater Private Eye airmatermiatia.png|'Mater Hawk Fans Mia and Tia' From Air Mater Quotes Trivia *Mia and Tia's license plates both say their respective name. *Mia and Tia, and several versions of them, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line. *Mia and Tia are modeled on Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) cars, inspiring their names. Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Incredibly Adorable Category:Main characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tritagonists